


malibu barbie with a side of vampire

by mysoulrunswithwolves



Series: love-bites and legwarmers [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Vampire, BODY ROLLS YO, F/M, M/M, Send Help Pls, more dance studio pda, you all forgot that this is lowkey a dance au didn't you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:38:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysoulrunswithwolves/pseuds/mysoulrunswithwolves
Summary: “But that’s just how vampires are. They like, just kiss people?” Koushi says, bending backwards and stretching his back. “Like, all the time.”Ushijima stares blankly at him.Koushi shrugs. “You get used to it.” alternatively: Suga doesn't know how wrong he istoday in love-bites and legwarmers: hip hop, crop tops, and more feelings than one person knows how to deal with





	

**Author's Note:**

> So if I hadn't gotten sick yesterday, this would have already posted and I'd be posting the Halloween party I've spent this entire series talking about, but alas, it's not done yet and it NEEDS to be perfect so, have some confused Suga instead. 
> 
> The next update will be Halloween party problems and you better hold on to your butts because boy is it a doozy.

“Are you aware that like, all of your friends are _unusually_ clingy?”

Koushi looks up from his warm up stretches into the face of Ushijima, one of the dancers on his hip-hop team. It’s Wednesday, four days before Halloween and three days since, well.

“I’m not sure I understand the question.” Koushi replies, standing and stretching his arms and sides.

“No, it’s just weird, that’s all.”

“It’s only weird because you’re human.”

“I’m not really sure if I should be offended or not, but I think I am.” Ushijima pauses, then says “Okay but you’re human too.”

“But that’s just how vampires _are_. They like, just kiss people?” Koushi says, bending backwards and stretching his back. “Like, _all the time_.”

Ushijima stares blankly at him.

Koushi shrugs. “You get used to it.”

It’s at this moment that Akaashi walks through the door, head down as he looks at something on his phone, moving unerringly to Koushi.

“Hey Koush…” Akaashi trails off as he finally looks at Koushi, his eyes roaming up and down his body. “What are you wearing.” It’s not a question.

Koushi looks down at his high tops, black leggings and short sleeved crop top that he’s wearing for hip hop practice. “Leggings and a crop top?”

“Okay,” says Akaashi slowly, in that tone of voice that Koushi only hears when he’s upset about something. “But why does your shirt say _Malibu Barbie_ on it?”

“I don’t understand; you don’t like it?”

“On the contrary,” Akaashi starts, and Koushi feels another bout of public affection coming. “I like it _very_ much.” Akaashi comes close and slides his hands around Koushi’s bare waist, pulling him in close and pressing a quick kiss to his lips.

“This is _exactly_ what I was talking about,” Ushijima says in triumph. “ _Unusually clingy_.”

“Shut up, Ushijima.” Koushi and Akaashi say at the same time.

Tanaka picks that moment to walk into the room and start practice with thirty seconds of some of the hardest choreography Koushi has ever seen.

He’s handling it fine until Saeko throws out five bars of choreography, that starts with a locking sequence and ends with a full body roll that starts in the right ankle. Koushi considers himself pretty fluid, but body rolls have never been his forte, that’s always been Akaashi’s territory.

He shouldn’t be surprised, then, that during a water break when he’s trying to smooth out the body roll, Akaashi takes it upon himself to teach Koushi the finer points of body rolls. He comes up unexpectedly behind Koushi, places his hands on Koushi’s hips and whispers _relax_ into his ear.

“You need to widen your base,” Akaashi says, using a foot to nudge Koushi’s legs apart. “It makes it easier to get the fluidity you need.”

Koushi tries very hard not to blush.

Akaashi presses close, says “move with me,” and uses his body to move Koushi’s in a perfect roll, his motions guiding Koushi’s legs, hips and torso. He tries not to think about the last time Akaashi was pressed this close against him. He fails spectacularly.

Akaashi repeats the motions a few times, Koushi following along. He looks in the mirror, tries to focus on making the movement fluid and smooth and not on the look Akaashi is giving him in the mirrors. He fails spectacularly at that too. Akaashi’s eyes burn into his in the mirror, holding Koushi’s gaze captive as they continue to move in tandem. Koushi realizes that it’s working, his body is moving fluidly and each movement is connected to the last. Akaashi notices too, smirks at him in the mirror, before lowering his mouth to Koushi’s neck, fangs grazing over the skin.

Koushi’s rhythm stutters, picks back up a second later. “Akaashi…” He murmurs softly, unsure of what Akaashi thinks he’s doing but Koushi knows that at least half the class has been watching them since Akaashi came up behind him, and he’s not sure he’s ready for a repeat of last week.

“What?” Akaashi continues to nuzzle into his neck, the sensation sends shivers down Koushi’s spine. He rolls his body against Koushi’s a bit more aggressively than he needs to.

“Half of the class is watching us.”

“And?” Akaashi looks completely unfazed by the idea of ten other people watching him kiss Koushi. “Let them.”

“I’m not so sure that—ah, ahhh!” His sentence breaks off midway as Akaashi sucks at his earlobe. Koushi feels like a puddle of goo, maybe that’s why his rolls are so fluid now? Akaashi spins him around by the hips and he isn’t totally ready for the way Akaashi grabs his hand and drags him from the studio, down the hallway, and into a stairwell. “Why are we here?” he asks, more confused now than he was before.

“People were a problem for you,” He says, like it’s obvious. Akaashi backs him into a wall, hands roaming across the bare skin of his abdomen, lips trailing along the skin of his exposed shoulder and collarbone. “I solved the problem.”

Any protest Koushi might have had—missing rehearsal, I still need to hammer out the choreography—dies on his lips when Akaashi finally works his way to them, quickly eliminating any problem Koushi might have had with their current position.

Convenient, that.

Koushi hums, lifting into the kiss further and pressing their bodies closer together. He opens his mouth, runs his tongue along Akaashi's lip, teasing. Akaashi suppresses a small growl when he opens his mouth to Koushi, hands roaming up into Koushi’s hair and tangling in the strands.

Koushi tilts his hips up into Akaashi, lightly pulling at his lip with his teeth. Akaashi flexes his fingers in Koushi’s hair and he feels himself purr into the sensation it makes. Akaashi's hand slides down Koushi's shoulder and trails down until he presses in against the small of his back, his hands hot against Koushi’s bare skin.. Koushi whimpers against Akaashi’s mouth, sliding his tongue against Akaashi's with something that was almost aggression.

Koushi feels like he’s drowning, lost in the tide that is Akaashi, sweeping through him until all he can think, breathe, feel is Akaashi, pressed against him and asking for more. Akaashi bites his lower lip softly between his teeth, sucks on it gently. His hands slide up Koushi’s neck, along his jaw, fingers tracing the line of his cheekbones, before finally settling into the strands of his hair, tugging slightly and making Koushi gasp again. Koushi runs his tongue along Akaashi’s bottom lip, sweeping in when he parts his lips in surprise. Akaashi gasps, pulls away slightly to look into Koushi’s eyes. “If we don’t stop now, I’m not going to want to.” He moves his lips to Koushi’s neck, giving him time and ability to respond.

Koushi sighs, tempering his feelings and reigning in impulses. “You’re the one who dragged me out here.”

“Yes, but we do still have a rehearsal to get to.” Akaashi’s lips continue to skim along his collarbones, hands running along the exposed muscles of his lower back and pushing slowly up under his crop top. It’s not making it any easier for Koushi to think.

“You’re right, we should get back.” Koushi threads his fingers into Akaashi’s hair, pulls up until their faces are level again. He places a soft kiss to Akaashi’s lips. “I’ll see you this weekend at the party anyway.”

Akaashi’s grey-blue eyes stare evenly into his, looking down slightly with the height difference. He kisses Koushi, soft and gentle and easy. “I’ll see you this weekend.”

Koushi watches him walk away, eyes lingering over the long lines of muscle that make up Akaashi. Koushi waits a moment, before returning to class.

His body rolls are perfect.

 

 

When Koushi walks into the house later that night after rehearsal, it’s unusually quiet. So used is he to Hinata and Noya bounding around the house, or Tsukishima pestering Kageyama until he almost explodes, that the lack of any of this happening is strange, to say the least. The kitchen and main room are both dark, as Koushi walks past them into his bedroom down the hall.

He wanders upstairs, only to find lights off in all the rooms, the basement is empty too, when he checks there. When he nearly runs into Asahi as he reaches the top of the basement stairs it nearly gives him a heart attack.

“Hey, Suga.” Asahi says calmly, like he didn’t just shave five years off Koushi’s life.

“Asahi!” He presses a hand to his chest. “You scared me. Where is everyone?”

Asahi rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. “Sorry, Suga. Yamaguchi told me he was going out on a date? Kageyama and Hinata are practicing in the gym, and I think Daichi is with them.”

“Oh, okay.” Koushi pauses, finds it strange that no one said anything to him about any of this. “And Noya?”

“Yuu is asleep in my room.”

Koushi raises an eyebrow, Asahi blushes. Koushi registers what he didn’t before, which is that Asahi is wearing nothing but a t-shirt and boxers, hair unbound and loose around his shoulders. “Busy night?”

Asahi looks like he’d rather be dead than explain this to Koushi. “Uh, me and Yuu…we’re um.”

Koushi puts him out of his misery. “Completely in love? Yeah, we all know.”

Asahi looks, if possible, even more embarrassed.

“I’m going to go do homework in my room, if anybody asks when they get home.” He says, wandering back down the hall towards his room.

“Sure, Suga.” Asahi mutters, continuing into the kitchen.

 

Halfway through his _History of Musical Theater_ homework, it begins to rain. A howling, thundering storm, that periodically lights up his room with lightning strikes.

Koushi wanders out into the kitchen to make a mug of tea, not bothering to turn on the lights in the house on his way. As he passes the living room, he can hear the soft murmur of voices over the rain. He peeks his head around the corner of the wall, still hidden in the darkness of the hallway. He can just barely make out the two bodies entwined on the couch, cloaked in shadow.

It takes him longer than he’d like to admit that what he’s seeing is Hinata nestled securely on Kageyama’s lap while they kiss, comfortable in the dark silence of the living room. Koushi creeps past the room on silent toes, unwilling to disturb the peace they’ve worked so hard to achieve. He’s glad that’s been sorted out.

When he returns to his room, tea in hand, he finds Daichi waiting there for him. “Daichi, I didn’t expect you here?”

“Asahi told me you were home.”

Koushi nods, ignores the way Daichi stares at him. “How was practice?” He walks back over to his bed, sits down in front of his open laptop and textbook, absently skims across the page he was on before his tea break.

“Suga, what’s going on with you?”

“Hmmm?” Koushi looks up from his textbook, eyebrows furrowed. “Nothing, Dai, what do you mean?”

“You’re acting strange.”

“Strange how?”

“Like, one minute you’re here and in the moment, and the next your mind is off somewhere else and you have this smile on your face and I want to know why that is?”

Kuoshi balks, unprepared for this strange shift in conversation. He plays back the last few days in his mind quickly, thinking over his behavior. Sure, there are moments when he gets lost in memories of his weekend with Akaashi…oh. “Daichi, it’s nothing.”

“Really.”

“I’ve just been thinking about dance a lot.” Koushi tries not to blush, studiously avoids mentioning how he thinks about _Akaashi_ in dance, specifically.

Daichi doesn’t look wholly convinced as he sits down next to Koushi, rubs a hand lightly over his shoulders. “You’re sure there isn’t anything else?”

Koushi smiles, the kind that crinkles his eyes and convinces every one of his sincerity. “Yeah, Daichi. These extra rehearsals take a lot out of me.” He sips at his tea, hissing when it’s still a bit too hot.

“Okay, if you’re sure.” Daichi places a soft kiss to his temple, brushes a finger over his cheekbone. “Make sure you get some rest, you look tired.”

Koushi smiles softly, “I will, Daichi.”

With one last lingering look filled with concern, Daichi gets up and leaves the room, shutting the door softly behind him.

Koushi lets out a sigh when he’s gone, upset with himself for lying, but more upset that he feels like he can’t tell his best friend about a crush, because his best friend was crushing on him? The thought sounded absurd to Koushi. He closes his textbook, knowing his thoughts are spinning way too much to focus on it. He sits back against the pillows, thinks about how much he’s coming to like a vampire who probably only has a mild interest in him. It’s not that he doubts that Akaashi cares for him, it’s that he _knows_ how free most vampires are with their affections. He lives in a house with six vampires who, to varying degrees, have all cuddled with him or kissed him at some point.

And then there is Daichi, his best friend, the one who keeps them all happy and healthy. Daichi is his best friend, his protector, he’s not sure if he wants to risk ruining that. Even if he wanted to take that risk, he has to think about Akaashi and the feelings he has that get stronger with every casual kiss and touch. Koushi feels his heart pulling in two different directions and wonders, not for the first time, if it’s really worth it to care this much about the people surrounding you.

A knock on his door pulls him out of his thoughts. “Come in,” he says. Noya pushes open the door quietly, wearing nothing but a lion onesie, the mane around the hood adding a good four inches to his small frame. “Good evening, Noya, what’s up?” He asks, curious since he rarely gets Noya in his room.

“I need a bit of blood from you, just to supplement what Asahi’s giving me.”

“Right now?”

“If you wouldn’t mind?”

Koushi nods, and Noya crawls onto his lap, legs wrapping around his waist and arms hugging him tightly. Noya nuzzles against his neck before biting down, and Koushi waits for the small pinch of fangs. When it comes, it’s immediately followed by the warm, disconnected feeling he’s come to expect with the bite. He floats, aware only vaguely of the way Noya remains wrapped around him like a Koala. How the mane of Noya’s onesie is tickling his cheek and nose. Noya hums against his neck, the sensation sending shivers down Koushi’s spine. He wonders what it would be like to live a normal life without vampires.

Boring, probably. And with a lot less kissing.

 

When he wakes up for dance class the next morning, he finds two new streaks of grey in his black hair.

 

“Stop laughing, you’re making this harder.”

“But it tickles!”

“Do you want me to poke you in the eye? Because that’s going to happen if you don’t stop laughing.”

Akaashi rolls his pretty grey-blue eyes at Koushi, winking before going still. “Happy?” He quirks and eyebrow.

Koushi sighs. It doesn’t matter anyway; he’s almost done with Akaashi’s makeup. Beyond the closed door of Akaashi’s room, he can hear the party starting. Bokuto’s pre-party playlist blaring through the house, Kuroo singing along to most of the songs in his deep, melodic voice. It reminds Koushi of something he’s been wanting to ask Akaashi about his coven since the night at _The Blood Puddle_. “Hey, Keiji-kun,” Koushi starts, still meticulously painting patters around Akaashi’s forehead and eyes. “Does Kuroo know that Bokuto is in love with him?”

Akaashi pulls back, creasing his eyebrows, mouth parting in shock. “Um, how did you figure that out?”

Koushi shrugs, pulls Akaashi back to him by his chin so he can keep applying paint to his face. “It wasn’t that hard, five minutes in the room with them and you can see it written all over Bokuto’s face.”

Akaashi opens his mouth to talk, closes it, tries again, produces words this time. “Koushi, it took me months to figure that out. How did you do it in a week?”

Koushi shrugs, moves down to add some paint to Akaashi’s neck. “I’ve seen the look before, I guess. I live with the kings of unrequited love. Well,” He pauses, looks up considering, “unrequited until I fixed it.”

Akaashi laughs softly. “Isn’t that just like you.” He starts to shake his head, stops abruptly when Koushi stills the movement with a hand to his chin. “As far as I can tell, Bokuto has spent the last year pining after Kuroo.”

“Hmmm…” Koushi says, adding a final flourish to Akaashi’s face. He holds up a mirror so that Akaashi can see his work. “What do you think?”

Akaashi smiles, brushes the back of his hand across Koushi’s cheek. “Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't put Suga in my dance clothes AT ALL don't worry about it...
> 
> next time in love-bites and legwarmers: Halloween party of all parties, shitstorm 2k16, and five thousand blue and silver sequins
> 
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://mysoulrunswithwolves.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/wolfstar_soul) we can be friends


End file.
